Cuantos cuentos cuento
by ariadonechan
Summary: Song fic RusiaxEspaña  salio churro . Recuerdos de guerra civil española leves  y leve mencion de 2ªguerra mundial/guerra fria muy leves


Songfic: RusiaxEspaña

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y la cancion es _cuantos cuentos cuento_ de_ la oreja de van gogh._

Me salio churro (muy)

Ems... *tras de veneciano* No maten,da?reviews constructivos no destructivos,da?*aprieta Boton estereo* 3-2-1-0:

_Los años me pasan y me pesan,_

_Me pesan en el alma y la ponen a tus pies,_

_Si al besarme me diste la vida,_

_al marcharte te llevaste mi ser._

Cada vez que recuerdo el pasado me duele, me duele el pecho por aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Recuerdo cuando te conocí en aquel momento de mi historia que tanto sufrimiento me causó y sigue causando; cuando tú me tendiste la mano para ayudarme a levantarme mirándome con aquellos ojos violetas que me tienen atrapado. Aquel día cambió mi vida radicalmente, aquel 26 de Abril de 1937 en el cual me protegiste y cuidaste aun casi ni nos hablábamos. Tras ello,c uando desapareciste un par de días de mi lado sentí que te llevaste mi alma contigo, no sé cómo, pero lo hiciste.

_Yo pasé tanto tiempo intentado fingir ser más tonto olvidando el ayer,_

_Que el amor de mi vida es un pacto,_

_Él me quiere y yo le trato bien._

_Pero a veces me descubre ordenando veinte veces,_

_Los libros, las copas, la cartas, la alcoba_

_Y sospecha con el miedo que está en esta estrofa_

_Y Dios sabe cuantos cuentos cuento por disimular._

Tras mi guerra civil intenté ignorarlo todo; todas las traiciones de mis amigos intenté olvidarlas, pero no las perdoné, todavía tengo aquellas cicatrices sin cerrar. Pero doy gracias a que estando tú junto a mí puedo olvidar un poco ese dichoso dolor y centrarme en amarte.

Pero el pasado es como una sombra que nos persigue, y no puedo evitar romper al llanto por todas aquellas almas de padre e hijos, hermanos matados entre sí por aquellos cruento años; y tú no puedes evitar verme llorar arrodillado en el suelo con aquel gran pesar y se te rompe el corazón. Y yo no puedo evitar limpiarme las lágrimas y mirarte con una sonrisa de máscara y decirte que estoy bien, aunque ambos sepamos que es justo lo contrario.

_Y es que si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando,_

_Mi vida sucede y los días le ceden el paso,_

_A la voz castigada sin voto desde hace ya años_

_De mi corazón cansado de gritar._

Mi vida parece basarse en el olvido, los momento en los que sufrí los intento olvidar aunque sepa que no pueda; y dentro de mí una voz agonizante me recuerda lo hecho y sufrido en el pasado, consiguiendo así que cuando no aguante más se me rompa la poca cordura de mi mente y rompa a llorar y diga todo aquello que mi corazón quiso decir en su momento y yo le silencié.

_Si bendije el día que tu llegaste_

_Ahora me gasto la boca en pedirle perdón_

_Por las veces que yo intento besarte mientras beso a quien es hoy mi amor._

Recé al cielo ayuda durante aquellos años, me enviaron a un ángel salvador de ojos violetas y hermosa sonrisa, ese eras tú Iván; pero no supe apreciarte aun después de lo que hiciste. Tuve problemas, y recapacité sobre ti, no te quitaba de mi mente, siempre tenía una imagen tuya, hasta que me di cuenta de que me pasaba, aquel extraño sentimiento que sólo conocí en mi niñez y desapareció siendo sustituido por el odio y la rabia, aquel sentimiento que en él se basa nuestro comportamiento; el amor hacia tu persona me hizo traicionar mis superiores consiguiendo así estar junto a tí

_Y es que malditos seáis los fantasmas,_

_Jugáis con ventaja, doléis de verdad,_

_Aunque luego os vistáis de mentiras, y por ello no os pueda atrapar._

Maldigo aquellos años que me hicieron sufrir a mí y a mi gente; maldigo aquellos quienes me traicionaron; pero también le agradezco en cierta parte todo ello gracias ya que gracias a ello pude conocer a mi ángel caído del cielo, aquel opuesto mío que me atrae como se atraen los polos de un imán.

_Pero a veces si no mira nadie cerrando los ojos lanzo un beso al aire,_

_Y luego suspiro e imagino que allí donde quieras que estés amor mío_

_Aterrizará en tus labios y piensas un poco en mí._

Tras aquellos años míos de sufrimiento, llegaron los tuyos; estuvimos separados, rezaba por ti, rogaba que estuvieses bien todos esos años hasta volver a verte; te regalaba algún 'Te quiero' dicho al aire con la esperanza que tu alma lo oyese; alguna carta tal vez extraviada; algún beso al aire hacia tu persona; algún susurro para que no te olvidases de mí y que recordases que tenías que volver con vida aquí, conmigo, porque ahora el que tenía que actuar de ángel salvador era yo, Antonio, y no tú.

_Y es que a veces no puedo evitar que se escapen volando,_

_Mis mil mariposas que sueñan contigo a diario,_

_Mi indulgencia les abre la celda y te besan llorando_

_Si prometen que en segundos volverán a la realidad,_

Ahora hay que pensar en el presente, en que estamos los dos juntos, tú y yo, los llamados perfectos opuestos, según nos dicen desde fuera. Yo te amo con todo mi alma, pero a veces no puedo evitar hacerte recordar aquel doloroso pasado que nos marcó a ambos con cicatrices sin cerrar por culpa de mi mal disimulado llanto; y no puedo evitar besarte tus heridas como tu hiciste con las mías para que se calmara el dolor. Y otras veces no puedo evitar subir y besarte en los labios haciéndote recordar que el pasado ya pasó, que simplemente el pasado es como un día malo, aunque me cueste a mí también reconocer esto; y hacer que tus lágrimas se borren de tu rostro, haciéndote ver que no estamos en aquellos momentos de nuestra historia; sino que estamos en el presente.

_A la realidad._

Y te hago volver a ver la realidad con tus hermosos ojos violetas, aquellos que vi en antaño y me salvaron.

**The end.**

Churro!me salio pocho ya T-T pero tenia que liberar mi mente, porque quiero escribir de esto dos, NO ME MATEN SI CAUSE CEGUERA!(o vómitos arco-iris en su defecto)

Agur~ (û.û)/

_Bye, bye mi picolísima dama(caballero en defecto), __dibi,d__ibi,dibidirá~_


End file.
